Victor Logan (Earth-One)
Adam Victor Logan later known as Sabretooth, is a Mutant who was born in the late 19th century to Thomas Logan. He is also the brother and later in life enemy of James Howlett the X-Men's Wolverine. Early Life Adam Logan nicknamed “Dog” was born in the late 19th century and was the the son of Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of the Howlett Estate. His father gave him the nickname, and treated him as if he was a dog, beating him often. In his youth, he played with James and their friend Rose on an almost daily basis. One Christmas night, John Howlett Jr. noticed that his son James was too preoccupied by his new puppy to care about a toy train he had also received. In an act of charity, he decided that Dog would enjoy the toy more. Upon returning home with his first Christmas present, Dog’s father discovered the gift, and beat him horribly for accepting charity from the Howletts. While roughhousing near a body of water, Dog once accidentally knocked James, who couldn’t swim, into it. Dog saved James, and James’ father forgave the incident, stating, “Boys will be boys.” James’ grandfather, John Howlett Sr, on the other hand, believed that Dog should be taught a lesson for being so careless and convinced his father to beat him when he returned home. After growing up around her, Dog developed feelings for Rose, but lacked the ability to show it. He did what he was accustomed to, and attempted to force himself on Rose. He failed, as James happening upon them and distracted him, saying he'd run off and tell his father, Rose then managing to smack Dog and get away. Mr. Howlett asked Thomas to discipline his son. Dog then later attacks James for ratting him out, and his pet dog rushes over and bits Dog, resulting in Dog killing it. Mr Howlett then fired Dog's father. In a surprising turn of events, Thomas did not blame Dog this time, but instead blamed “Soft John” (John, Jr.) for raising Thomas's son in such a wimpy way. Highly disgruntled, he and Dog headed to the Howlett Estate with rifles to talk with his former employer. They killed several of the workers at the estate, and used Rose to get into the room where James’ mother resided to try to convince her and James to leave with them. There, Thomas shot John in the head, killing him. This enraged James to the point that he ran directly at Thomas, stabbing him in the chest with his newly revealed claws. But before dying, he revealed to James that he was his real father. After murdering Thomas Logan, James, Dog and Rose left the estate. John Howlett Sr. and the police questioned Dog about the incident, and he claimed that Rose was the killer. World War 1 World War 2 Canadian Government Weapon X Brotherhood Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. Sabretooth could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. * Immunity To Diseases: Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Weather Insulated Adaptation: Sabretooth was able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. * Extended Longevity: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *'Telepathic Resistance': Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. * Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth possessed superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time, slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Creed, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. While the full limits of his strength weren't revealed, the latest Wolverine handbook confirms sabretooth being stronger than Wolverine who is stated to be able to lift in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods. Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes wase similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained as a soldier and by various organizations such as the CIA and Weapon X. Expert Tracker: He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Paraphernalia Personality Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Friends Relationships *''Relationships'': Adam Logan/Relationships *''Family'': Adam Logan/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Raven Darkholme Friends ---- Trivia and Notes *Adam always shows up on Logan's birthday, often times attacking him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dark Blond Hair Category:Bad Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Tattoos Category:Weapon Plus Members Category:Weapon X